


Melting In His Hands

by skerb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Gift Fic, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Papby, Penetrative Sex, Picnics, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Safewords, Sloppy Makeouts, Soul Sex, Undertail, Vaginal Sex, papsby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb
Summary: Grillby and Papyrus’ intimate time becomes too much for Grillby to take. Smut & Fluff.





	Melting In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts), [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Latte Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677064) by [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue). 



> Gift fic homage to Sesurescue's coffee shop Papby fic "A Latte Love", commissioned by undertailsoulsex! Smut and fluff :D Happy birthday, Sesu! This was such a treat to work on, thank you for commissioning me, Soul <3

Papyrus was always concise when he had something in mind, yet he always wanted to be sure of his partner’s interest before unveiling his plans. That was something Grillby had learned to anticipate throughout their relationship and even grew to appreciate from him. While the two of them fumbled through the more awkward instances of dating, it had generally melded into a peaceable and mutual understanding of each other over the years they had been together.

Breathing hotly, Grillby couldn’t help the little smirk that cracked his mouth when Papyrus went over his plans for that evening. Impromptu courtship was something the skeleton had settled on in a vague way that was so out of character, the fire monster had to give pause. Papyrus had everything levelled out in the few days before, while dictating key words, dropping hints and generally being coy, it was everything Grillby could do  _ not _ to take those alluring hands of his and pull him into a rough kiss.

He was unable to be patient once he’d caught on to Papyrus’ machinations, after all. It wouldn’t be the first time they had sex either, and the hints were more obvious the more times they enjoyed each other’s bodies and reactions. The cacophony of breathless gasps and iterations of pleasure shared between them had been enough for the fire monster to linger on when Papyrus didn’t spend the night, or when he found himself longing for the other’s touch when he was by himself.

 

The book lay forgotten on the floor in the heat of the moment, vaulted off the side of the bed where they had perched only hours ago under the pretence of ‘studying’. Grillby had admired the other’s pastelly floral blouse and slim coral tie as they nestled close together. Papyrus’ breath had hitched when he gave it a playful tug and Grillby was encouraged by the way the other’s sockets lidded and how his mouth upturned into a devious grin.

“A very good way to crease the silk,” the other chastised him with a soft tut, yet straddled the fire monster’s lap with his legs and gently wrested his fingers from his tie. He made to unsling it as he watched his lover’s gaze, whose own flickered behind his glasses until Papyrus slowly undid the piece from his neck.

It unfurled from his fingers, silky smooth and soft, the movement sensual and slow. Grillby shifted his hips under Papyrus, his hands settling at the other’s hip bones as he watched the skeleton wrap the coral silk around the back of his neck, tickling at his flames. He stayed just far enough away so each end of the tie in his hands were taught, pulling Grillby’s body closer to him.

He could get lost in that minx’s gaze, the fire monster thought. He pushed his hands under the bunched fabric near Papyrus’ waist and pressed his warm digits against the other’s hip bones, relishing in the way the other’s chest heaved.

He loved his reactions, never muted. They were always an extreme turn-on. Grillby leaned forward to capture a kiss and his hands delved lower. Another gasp, this time with surprise. It always made a shock of want throttle through his body to hear Papyrus like this, where every touch was rewarded and encouraged with breathless moans.

One of which caught in his throat as the other pressed against him, coaxing his fire to burn brighter and a little hotter than before. He felt the skeleton’s hips shift down and grind against him, Papyrus’ hands still trained on the silk tie between them to keep him arrested.

“Don’t burn it,” Papyrus gasped after their mouths parted, conjured tongue a sweetness that Grillby couldn’t get enough of. The fire monster gave in to a low chuckle and rubbed circles along the other’s hip bones, pressing back before dragging his thumbs towards the other’s spine and lower. Papyrus arched into his touch and ground down against him again, a low gasp of effort the only reward he gave Grillby.

“I’m not,” the fire monster laughed and nipped at the other’s jaw, hands burying themselves further beneath Papyrus’ clothes.

Papyrus bucked against the movements against his spine, phalanges grasping at Grillby’s shirt and losing the battle with the tie as it flitted down the fire monster’s chest. “You certainly,  _ mmfgh,” _  he stopped himself short and tilted his head away from Grillby’s mouth, exposing more vertebrae for him to devour. “You certainly do favour that spot-”

Grillby allowed a chuckle to pass between the spaces of Papyrus’ vertebrae, heating the magic keeping him together. Soon the other would be begging to feel more, but this time he felt a little sheepish with being called out like this.

Did it mean he was becoming predictable? Grillby wasn’t sure what to think about that. He must’ve stopped for too long, since Papyrus turned his face with his hands so they were looking directly into each other’s eyes, such as they were.

“Tell me where,” the fire monster said quietly, privately adding in his thoughts,  _ I don’t want to bore you. _

As though reading his movements, the skeleton trailed his digits down Grillby’s torso, curling at the hardness in his pants before reaching beneath his own blouse. He hummed quietly and Grillby felt the hand touch his own, lacing their fingers together in the void under his rib cage as Papyrus ground down his hips again.

“I want you… to reach up,” the other breathed, sounding confident. Far from their first explorations, Grillby ceded the control to the other when it came to interacting with their souls. The fire monster hung onto every little word, careful not to misconstrue any meaning. They had sorted this out before; if things became too much there was a word shared between them they could say in order to bring things to a halt.

It didn’t keep his heart from pounding fiercely in his chest, how his core lit up in a flurry of flustered, amazed colours. Grillby’s hand was pulled closer into the void of the other’s chest, the muted glow of his lover’s soul echoing through the gaps in his clothes.

“...Really?” He was sure he wasn’t supposed to feel as nervous as he was, yet Papyrus’ confidence was bolstering. With a nod of his skull, Grillby gulped quietly and tentatively pushed forward, fingers unlacing, every space tingling between his fingertips and the magical organ hidden away until he made contact.

He was aware of the sensation immediately. A pulse akin to electricity danced across his hand and shot straight to his own soul, making him start with the half-muted sound Papyrus rewarded him with. Grillby’s eyes were wide as he watched the other’s face, fully aware of the soft “oh…” that passed Papyrus’ teeth as he was moved against, encouraging him.

He knew better than to ask if he was ok. Still, it didn’t stop him from leaning forward to steal another kiss, slow and tender, while his fingers traced over the divot and plush curves of Papyrus’ soul. The other’s hands found his shirt again and bunched the fabric, a gentle dusting of blush colouring his joints with his arousal as Papyrus led the passionate kiss.

Every breath shared between them made Grillby hunger for a little more, urged on by Papyrus’ hands that travelled down, aching to share each other once more. His other hand plucked at the other’s buttons as his lover did the same for him, his thumb stroking the plush firmness in his grasp, coaxing a series of sensitive jolts to pass through Papyrus’ frame.

“Hah…  _ ahn!” _

Grillby had paused for a moment, unsure if he’d heard the start of the word that would put an end to all of this. He was flushed, his breathing matching the other’s as Papyrus nodded urgingly and tackled the rest of his buttons. The pause had been enough for the other to regain his bearings, now concentrated on pushing aside the panels of Grillby’s shirt and he smoothed down the toned fire in anticipation.

His gaze zeroed in on Grillby’s face and a subtle shudder passed through his body when Grillby clasped his fingers around his soul, urging it down his chest cavity within easier reach. His own hands trembled in excitement and lightly dug into the fire monster’s chest in a silent plea.

“You can,” the fire monster whispered between them, enraptured with the other’s eagerness. That brief devious smile passed over the skeleton’s features once more before Grillby concentrated on parting the fires of his chest to allow the other access.

The flames fluttered at the intrusion, yet Papyrus didn’t hold him the way Grillby was. He caressed the inverted shape, causing Grillby to press his brow against the other’s with a surprised grunt. The heat of his body became unstable for a moment while the skeleton’s phalanges rested under his soul, as though in appraisal.

He grasped at the other, his other arm snaking its way under Papyrus’ blouse and inching up his spine, feeling every curve of bone and the spaces between the notches. Papyrus bucked and passed two fingers down the length of Grillby’s soul, its welt giving a throb against the sensitive motion and pulling a moan from the fire monster.

Papyrus was more experienced with this. Of course he was; Papyrus looked up every bit of information to his interests with full gusto, Grillby thought blearily. The overwhelming sensation of caresses over his body echoed the administrations against his soul and he lipped at the other’s jaw, breaths growing hotter. He hummed and mimicked the strokes against Papyrus’ soul, even arching and losing himself in the moment when his lover took him over with both hands, kneading and massaging his magic in deliriously pleasurable motions.

He held himself back, adjusting his grip on the other when another sensation came over him, tightening the front of his pants as Papyrus made him breathless. He squirmed as every lick of flame stuttered and seized with his arousal.

_ “Whoa…” _  Grillby nearly swallowed the word, his breathing becoming harsher the further into Papyrus’ hands his soul was worked. It almost seemed too much to focus on, when the other could melt him into putty this way. His magic bound against itself, coursed through his form as Papyrus worked, his lithe digits teasing and testing the surface of his soul before an almost strangled noise escaped the fire monster.

He paused for only a moment until Grillby nodded and relaxed a little more, drawing little symbols with his fingertips over Papyrus’ soul.

_ ‘I  _ _ ♡ _ _ U’ _

The skeleton gasped loudly with every stroke of his digits against him, his bones making that delightful subtle clatter as his body shifted with the movements. Grillby couldn’t help but grin before succumbing to the other’s touch, a little more roughly than before, drawing out a muffled shout into the quiet room.

A finger had entered the barrier of his soul and he writhed, pleasure rocking in and out, imitating the pumping of fingers against his cock that had him keening lowly in his throat. It ignited a deep, unsatiated need to share what he was feeling with Papyrus. Flecks of emotion passed through his soul and into Papyrus’ fingers, drawing upon them to move faster, harder,  _ deeper. _ Grillby bit the corner of his mouth, muffling a groan as he pulled Papyrus’ soul closer still, remarkably close to his own.

A look passed between them, breaths caught together as they felt the connection when Grillby brought their souls within closer proximity. His chest ached, longing for more. He wanted to reach out and touch Papyrus with everything he had, with as much love and clarity that no words could ever possibly hope to describe.

A whiteness came over him as well as a flood of emotions when his lover pushed the magical pieces together. A surreptitious urge to overwhelm and push out with all of his emotions sung out, a loud hum of love and affection to greet the skeleton’s own thoughts and hopes and wants until all barriers blurred.

He thrust forward, his hips bucking as their souls intermingled. He was feeling the joy and ecstasy of the moment through Papyrus, how everything was  _ so much, _ and in that moment he swore he could have found fear, had everything not felt absolutely  _ wonderful. _

Papyrus was panting against him, their foreheads touching, his sockets screwed tightly shut as his body was wracked with such intense stimulation from Grillby’s hand and their bond. He gritted his teeth throughout it all, his moans peaking when the fire monster’s hand delved lower, down every notch of spine and around into his hip box, agitating his wet collected magic.

Everything was glowing so hotly that Papyrus could only groan, grinding his hips against the fire monster’s arousal. Each of them held onto the inverted magic the other possessed, their free hand roaming their bodies to amplify touch, to draw out as much pleasure and love they could share within that moment.

Grillby groaned through their next kiss and shifted the other’s skirt around for better access, his hand sliding up Papyrus’ femur, leaving a trail of warmth that made the skeleton quiver in anticipation. Urged on, his fingers hooked into the other’s undergarments and pulled them down, Papyrus lifting his hips just enough for them to be clumsily manoeuvred off one leg and twisted away to the side.

It was the fire monster’s turn to hold their magic between them as Papyrus fought with his belt buckle and fly, distracted by peppery hot kisses and lust that grew in intensity and haste. They didn’t need words to spice their activities, only their breaths echoing between them as their souls pulsed in tantric harmony.

Papyrus made short work of the other’s fly, the jangling of the metal clasps dropping over the bedside and onto the floor as Grillby moved his hips to accommodate the urging tug at his waistband. His grin was half-cocked and blissed out as he was relieved of his trousers, allowing Papyrus to guide him back onto the mattress with that sultry look about him.

“Comfortable..?” he murmured after a while, his voice husky and breathless as he straddled Grillby’s legs again. The fire monster grinned a little more as he hitched himself onto his elbow to reach Papyrus’ bent form, pulling him down for another kiss. He could feel the heat of the other’s magic against his own, drawing towards each other and sending pinpricks of hunger throughout his body.

Grillby nodded in consent and eased back while Papyrus gently pushed him down, giving his neck a nibble that had his flames scattering in surprise. His voice hummed low in his throat and through the near-blinding state of their shared souls, the fire monster felt the hilt of his lover’s magic tease at his own, with the help from his bony fingers.

Papyrus teased at his cock, warm slickened lips gliding against his erection as the skeleton pulled him closer still, hungry for another kiss. Grillby lifted his hips into the movement and braced his feet against the heaving mattress as the other’s hand grasped at him to keep steady. It pulled sweet noises from him as the tip of his cock passed against Papyrus’ slick entrance. The other hissed with need as his hot member rubbed against his clit and back down again, the movement sweet and tantalising.

Grillby drew in a long breath, his mouth parted on a muted sound of sweet bliss as Papyrus sunk down over his shaft, hot wetness encasing him as he struggled to keep himself from bucking up to meet with him. He swallowed harshly as he allowed Papyrus to set the pace and lowered himself against the mattress, his body trembling with restraint and desire.

Grillby could feel the echo of pleasure that Papyrus was feeling through their connection, how wide he stretched his channel, doubling on the pleasure he felt when those same walls clenched around him. He mewled and grasped at Papyrus’ femur with his free hand when the skeleton shifted the rest of the way down and slowly gyrated his hips while at the same time giving Grillby’s soul a thrumming stroke with his thumbs.

He was sure Papyrus could feel it too, how he met with his shallow thrusts, how each movement twisted pleasure between their souls and their bodies into something much more. Grillby arched as the skeleton drew up and pushed down, sending sparks flying as the stimulation already became too much.

The other slowly rode against his cock, his own breaths uneven and deep as Papyrus looked down at him with a softened expression. God, he loved him, wanted to do everything right by him. Grillby thrust upwards and felt the shock of doubled pleasure reverberate throughout his entire being, causing him to moan an octave higher than usual.

He forced himself to move slowly, deeply, aiming to hit that spot inside of Papyrus that would make him clench and come so close to swearing. Grillby slid his hand up to curl his fingers around to those soft lips, to tease at the bead of conjured nerves that would make Papyrus jerk and hop with excitement. He did just that, grinding his hips down, pussy fluttering as his clit was teased with Grillby’s thumb. His voice was drawn out on a long moan as the fire monster plunged deeper and faster inside of him, threatening to steal his breaths away.

He looked beautiful and Grillby couldn’t get enough of his feedback, despite how Papyrus was enjoying himself, he was doing his utmost to deliver as much pleasure as he was receiving to the fire monster’s soul. He rubbed throbbing circles into it, teased the organs together until they wept and Grillby’s flames stuttered briefly as he came dangerously close to crying out.

And those hands…  _ god, _ those hands were going to be the end of him, Grillby thought. They caressed everything that he was, melding their hearts and souls together so that they were one as they made love. Through deeper feeling, their bodies moved on their own accord, sharing such deep-seated love that the sky didn’t even seem like the limit anymore. Everything just seemed bright and wonderful, a harmony that couldn’t be matched by any other magic in their world.

Tears pricked at his eyes that quickly turned to ash as Papyrus’ digits entered the cleft of his soul, stimulating his entire being on the verge of agony. He twisted his body, voice caught as it delved deeper, assaulting him with so many sensations that he was sure to go absolutely mad with it all.

It had been no wonder that Papyrus had been hesitant on sharing their souls so early in their relationship. It was beyond intense, amplifying every emotion, every positivity that Grillby felt as though he was floating on air before soaring through a realm that he’d left behind. It pulsed through them, almost merging, their souls beating as one as they matched traits and desires they didn’t even know existed.

Everything seemed to crash and expand, lifting him out of a daze that delivered shocks throughout his body. Papyrus continued to move his hips in deeper movements, his own breaths matching his efforts as he was approaching orgasm. He hummed and even moaned loudly as he pushed their souls together, spine arched in a fantastical curve as pleasure shot through every part of him.

Watching from below, Grillby suddenly flared hotter as his mouth opened on a silent scream, clawing at Papyrus’ femurs, his voice buried by flames. He was approaching full peak, overwhelmed by tears that threatened to give voice, to silence him at the same time. Hot, thick coats of cum sizzled against Papyrus’ pelvis and magic and the other gave in to a series of harsher and louder grunts and gasps, walls tightening around him as he rode out his pleasure.

The skeleton continued while the fire monster arched, overstimulation crashing over him like waves, assaulting his senses. More tears fettered off like cinders and Grillby clenched fangs over the plasma of his tongue to bite back a shriek. He jerked his hips back into the mattress to escape the overwhelming sensations assaulting him, breaths caught on the start of a plea that just wouldn’t break past his teeth.

With Papyrus having quite a bit more stamina than he did, it was all Grillby could do not to shove at him, instead attempted to silently plead with his lover to stop. He felt the rising urge in his abdomen, coaxing more pleasure into play, more agony ceding to desire as his gasps became ragged and desperate.

He clutched at Papyrus’ hip for purchase, to get him to stop,  _ anything. _ He tried again, yet Grillby managed to gasp out just when everything threatened to go full supernova on him;  _ “Agh… Acorn!” _

Then it all stopped. He was trembling, every part of him anxious and a little more than horrified that he had to use it. The safe word, god damn it. Grillby gulped on dry breaths before he sunk back onto the mattress again. It was quiet for a moment as he peered up through one of his hands, unsure when exactly he had buried his face with them.

He heard the other’s harsh panting, lingering on the echo of sounds until he didn’t feel Papyrus’ hands quite so fixed on his soul. Instead, the skeleton hummed softly, the noise enough to cement his fears that he had said the word too soon, that perhaps he should have waited for the other to cum, or-

“Grillby, there you are. You did well, come on,” came the soothing lilt, his lover’s words brushing over him like soft waves. The fire monster tensed while his soul was returned back to his chest, the other’s hands gently cupping his face, his thumbs tracing the barest of circles over his jaw. “I’m proud of you.”

_ “Wh-” _  Papyrus’ head shake was enough to halt his protest, buried by his trembling.

“It’s ok! It was too much, and I’m glad you let me know,” the other said. Grillby felt himself relax only a little bit with the skeleton’s reassuring words and movements, gliding back after a tender kiss to his temple.

Grillby stayed quiet as he willed his breaths to even out while Papyrus arranged his skirt to be more presentable and proper. With the other’s careful look, Grillby sparked off a flinch when he felt Papyrus move off of him, passing a hand over his chest in gentle comfort. Oh, how it made his heart sigh.

He’d never had to do that before and the fire monster could barely register why he felt so at odds with himself.

“I’m being perfectly honest and sincere,” the skeleton was saying, his voice low and even and not at all reprimanding.

Grillby sparked off again, this time out of frustration, “.....Didn’t want…” His fire consumed the rest of the sentence, but they had been together long enough for Papyrus to get the full gist of it.

“Oh, that’s nonsense!” the skeleton huffed, then his expression became gentler and he wrapped an arm around Grillby to pull him up. “It’s very valid for you to feel… too much during that kind of thing. You understand, right? I’m happy you knew your limits! It makes me relieved, even! So! I truly and verily believe that…”

Grillby smirked a little more easily, leaning in to Papyrus’ embrace, anxiousness ebbing away into a twinge of embarrassment. Sharing the pleasures of the soul had been exciting, exhilarating and new, but it had also been frightening.

“-and after all, the option is  _ always _ going to be there, and we need to be clear! And concise! About each other’s needs and wants!”

The fire monster flushed again, this time a little brighter than before. It all seemed a little silly, but generally that was the reason why he fell in love with the goofball skeleton. His heart still thumping hard in his chest and with his soul in its rightful position, Grillby shrugged to himself while Papyrus continued.

“I mean, it’s not as though it shouldn’t be an option! Because it is! Always! It’s always an option!”

Grillby had started to grin, his breaths gradually calming down to the point where Papyrus genuinely looked happy with the result.

“After all, how many times have I had to use that word to make things stop?”

It seemed like a sincere question. The fire monster paused, his mind darting over memories of the many times they shared each other’s passion, his flames snapping off in subtle hues of gold and white. Even during a few racy moments, Papyrus had…

“......Never?” was the conclusion. Papyrus knew his limits, of course. Grillby shuffled his hands against his arms in a gesture of self-consciousness but didn’t retire the slight smirk on his face.

For once, Papyrus didn’t know what to say. He must have been thinking on it too, the flush against his cheekbones all too apparent for the fire monster to see. It made him smile a little more, drawing deeper, more relaxed breaths.

The skeleton was now attempting to act collected, although Grillby could plainly see how flustered he was, if his thought processes were the same as his own. Papyrus grinned and moved a little more before giving in to a shrug and started to remove his blouse.

It was his room after all, and while the fire monster watched, calming down, Papyrus sought out fresh clothes, slipping into a muted cherry sweater. It barely hung past the crests of his hip bones as he pulled down the skirt and put it away into the laundry hamper, a barely-matching pair of plaid pyjama pants completing the ensemble. Grillby could only shake his head in amusement as Papyrus fussed with a few selections and eventually made his way back to him.

“Do you need a moment?”

Grillby shrugged again a little indifferently, still feeling sheepish and embarrassed, although not as much as before. The routine was charming and comforting in its own way, and he appreciated the thought his boyfriend put into selecting a fresh change of clothes.

When he made to get up, Papyrus gently tapped his shoulder. Oh. This was new. The fire monster let himself stay still yet relaxed as the other’s phalanges gently eased his shirt from his arms, letting the fabric graze down his form to be replaced with a button up sweater that had a poorly sewn decal of a skull and crossbones on the breast.

Grillby grinned a bit foolishly to himself as the other carefully cleaned him up, moving as his gentle instructions and questions filled his mind with soothing thoughts. Much more comfortable than before, he leaned against Papyrus, who was standing in front of him and Grillby held him close with his arms around his waist.

“....Thank you,” he murmured quietly against the red knit sweater.

Papyrus caressed his face and rubbed over the flames of his head, the touches more relaxed than before.

Eventually he let go when his temperature evened out, lingering on holding Papyrus’ small wrists as his face was cupped. God, how this person made him feel was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He leaned against his touch when the skeleton bent down to kiss his forehead, nodding when Papyrus murmured something he didn’t quite catch, but knew he was going to let him be for a little while. He was alright with the notion, finding comfort in Papyrus’ gentle reassurances.

Whatever Papyrus was up to downstairs left Grillby to his thoughts, wrapped in a blanket with a book in the fully lit room. The skeleton had cleaned up before heading down and soon the fire monster could detect a distinct waft of flavourful scents from the kitchen. He knew that it would be awhile until Papyrus was finished with whatever he was scheming, so collected himself, his book and his blanket, and made his way downstairs.

The dorm Papyrus shared with two others was quiet save for the enthusiastic clinks and chops from the kitchen. As he rounded the bannister, the fire monster’s eyes fixated on an area arranged in front of the television that was starkly different than before. The coffee table had been moved and now was situated behind the old couch and a large blanket was laid out in the space it had occupied. Several pillows and sheets were stacked on one side in preparation for some kind of makeshift enclosure, Grillby assumed.

He had to smile when Papyrus poked his head out from the kitchen doorway, seemingly surprised to see him.

“Grillby! Close your eyes! I’m… I’m not yet finished!”

The fire monster pulled the blanket a little closer to himself and looked around again, unsure. His flames crackled and buried whatever reply he was thinking of.

“It’s… a surprise!” Papyrus seemed a little anxious, but Grillby shrugged into his blanket a little more. “You may wait in the living room. But! I must ask! That you keep! Your eyes closed…”

Alright, then. As though the wafting scent of milky potatoes and cheddar wasn’t a dead giveaway, Grillby smiled to himself and made his way over to the… blanket fort area? and sat down to wait on the floor.

He didn’t have to wait long, although he had humoured his boyfriend by closing his eyes. Grillby heard the careful clinks of silverware on plates and felt whenever Papyrus was by, buzzing around to ensure everything was perfect, no doubt. Occasionally he felt the flutter of air agitate his flames when the other arranged things nearby; the heavy flit of sheets being draped, most likely. It took awhile, but Grillby kept his word and didn’t peek. Papyrus always did his best, believing everything would turn out for the better if everything was just  _ so. _ He didn’t want to ruin it.

His heart thrummed in anticipation, now deeply relaxed that he was starting to doze. His back now rested against the pillows behind him, which his boyfriend adjusted to his liking, encasing him in comfort and plush. His book was taken away and put to the side when Papyrus joined beside him and another smile tugged at Grillby’s mouth.

“....Can I now?” he hummed thoughtfully, a little amused.

He heard Papyrus laugh a little shortly and a hand grasp his own. Reflexively, he squeezed it in appreciation, his heart fluttering a little more.

“You may,” the skeleton finally said warmly after a pause.

The fire monster opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the lower light. Stringed fairy lights had been hung around the inner structure and Papyrus had constructed a fort around them held up by laundry racks - but cleverly hidden by sheets. The lights were out in the living room so only Grillby’s ambient flames and the strings of tiny LEDs were there to warm up their tiny little hiding space.

In front of them were two dishes of potato-filled shells with cheddar along with heavy cream on a platter, freshly baked buttered rolls and an eggy looking dish that Grillby was sure the other’s brother had taught him how to make. It smelled delicious and he was sure that Papyrus tried his best, with how presentable everything looked. He didn’t doubt it; everything looked magnificent.

Even though he always burned hot, Grillby felt a tender warmth in his soul at the thoughtfulness of the gesture, unable to speak as though he was sure to ruin the effect of it all. He was simply absorbed in the moment, urging his lover to come nearer so he could wrap his arm around him and surround Papyrus in his blanket. He held him close pressing the other’s body against his own as he felt genuine love kindle more powerfully than before.

A picnic within a blanket fort with the person he loved most in the world.

“....It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is your picnic date, Sesu. ♡  
> \-----  
> Message from Soul to Sesu:  
> "Sesu, you're such an amazing friend ;w; Have a great birthday and I hope you enjoy this wonderful Papby that Skerb created!!! ♡"


End file.
